Shuu's reluctant day off (ShuuXRyuuji)
by FrowerssX
Summary: A kinda small and fluffy Shuu X Ryuuji fan fic where the two adults are going to the zoo with the unwelcomed Miru and Kaku.


(Ryuuji's Pov)

*Munch!*  
"Oh for..." Isa mumbled while he raised the bin and held it underneath the sandwich I eating.  
"Whath...Youth...Dointh?" I spoke but it wasn't what I wanted to say at all! The sandwich took too much of my mouth.

"I am protecting a month load of work! Your crumbs will destroy the result" he mumbled in anger while I looked down at his icy glare but then I swallowed.  
"Have you read your dairy at all Isa-kun?" I smiled  
"Why would I?" he hissed while he looked down to his work.

"Check it"  
"Why?"  
"Just do it!" I laughed while he looked up to me but then he looked at his dairy but his eyes widened  
"What the" he stuttered while he reached for the dairy with his weak right hand and pulled it closer. However he turned to me giving me the worse glare ever!

"Now, now!" I laughed "don't be angry!"  
"Angry?! I am not angry! But why have you made me have the day off for?!" He snapped  
"It says"  
"It says have fun with Ryuuji day" he hissed.

"YUP!" I laughed while I jumped in enjoyment  
"It be so much fun!" I laughed  
"No!" Isa snapped while he swung his chair back around.

"I do enjoy your company sir, but I need to-" "no you don't!" "I'm not going!" He snapped in anger  
"Isa! If you don't move on your own I will drag you with me, whether you like it or not!" I snapped in anger.

He was always so serious and boring! I just want to have fun with him, have a nice friendly day out. Why was that so difficult for him?!  
"You wouldn't dare!" he hissed in anger while his icy glare worsened and it would of killed me if looks could kill.  
"Oh!" I smiled but soon enough like I warned Isa was over my shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed  
"I did warn you!" I laughed while I walked forward while he hit my back with his hands  
"Let go off me, Ryuuji! Let go!" he screamed

"Keep shouting Isa...I told you...Your spending the day with me whether you like it or not! I need to crack a smile on your cute face" I smiled  
"This...This is just stupid! Let me go or I'll...I'll report you for kidnapping!" Isa shouted  
"Your seventeen"  
"I'm eighteen!" he corrected.

"SO! You're not a kid" I laughed but I saw my blue car. I opened the door on the passenger side and threw Isa in and slammed the door shut. I then went on the driver's seat next to him as he glared at me.

I smiled while he adjusted his glasses so they were back over his eyes.  
"*sigh!* Fine...Whatever...Lets go" he huffed while he crossed his arms  
"Yay!" I laughed while I nudged him while he jumped in response.

"Right, seatbelts everyone!" I laughed while I put my own on  
"Everyone?" Isa asked

"Merry Christmas!" Miru and Kaku laughed while Isa looked back at them in the back seat.  
"Their coming too?!" He hissed  
"Aww, shush! It be like a family day out!" I smiled but he still glared at me.  
"They are not my children" he huffed while he put his seatbelt on and looked out of the window.

"You're going to have fun today" I smiled while I drove the car.  
"Please focus on the road" Isa huffed  
"Isa"  
"Yeah"

"I promise"  
"Your promise what?"  
"I will make this day pleasurable for you and that I will crack a smile out of you!" I smiled  
"Why bother?" he huffed.

"It's my goal"  
"It's stupid"  
"Well it is!" I laughed while he sighed yet again.

...Ten minutes later...

"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas (Miru and Kaku are board!)" the boys cried while I smiled but Isa huffed however  
"Hey! No!" he snapped while I looked at him as the boys clamed over his seat and onto his lap.  
"Boys!" I smiled while they looked at me both of them in their human forms.

"Merry Christmas? (Yes papa?)" They said  
"Why don't you play I spy with Papa Shuu?" I smiled  
"Huh?!"  
"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! (Yes!)" They both laughed.

"I..I" Isa stuttered  
"Huh? What's wrong? Don't say you never played it before" I laughed  
"I haven't" he sighed.

"..."

"Oh" I stuttered after a long awkward silence.

"Never mind! I teach you! Basically what you do is look for something like a car...Then you say "I spy my little eye something beginning with C" I smiled  
" Merry Christmas! (A Car!)" Miru and Kaku laughed.  
"Correct so its Miru and Kaku's turn" I explained.

"Merry Christmas! (I spy my little eye something beginning with B)" Kaku smiled while Miru nodded  
"Hmm" I sounded while I looked forward  
"Sir, please Keep your eyes on the road" Isa huffed.  
"Bridge!" I laughed

"Merry Christmas! (Correct!)" Miru and Kaku laughed  
"Ok, I give my turn to you Isa"  
"But sir"  
"Aww come on! Have some fun! We're not at work anymore, loosen up!" I laughed

"*Sigh* I spy my little eye something beginning with T" he sighed  
"Tree?!" I smiled  
"No" he huffed  
"Merry Christmas! (Tracks!)" Miru said while he pointed at train tracks on their side of the car.

"No"  
"Merry Christmas! (Truck!)" Kaku said  
"Correct" Isa sighed  
"See, fun!" I smiled "Kaku it's your turn"  
"Oh for...Are we seriously going to "play" this all the way to wherever we're going?" Isa huffed.

"Unless you want two little boys to climb all over us, and make us crash... Then yes!" I smiled  
"Err...Fine" he sighed  
"Didn't you play these games when you were a kid?" I asked  
"No" he huffed "I was busy studying or reading" Isa explained  
"Oh" I stuttered.

"Anyways, Kaku!" I smiled  
"Merry Christmas! (I spy my little eye something beginning with...)"

An hour later we still played the game with each other but:  
"Are there yet?" Isa huffed  
"Almost, ten more minutes" I smiled  
"Err...I swear if I hear " I spy my little eye something beginning with" one more time I'm going to go crazy" Isa sighed

"Merr-" "don't you dare!" Isa hissed  
"Now, now! Be nice! I want everyone to get along today" I smiled while Isa nodded.

However we arrived so I parked the car and jumped out and dragged Isa out of it while Miru and Kaku jumped off his lap and on their feet.  
"Huh?"  
"HERE WE ARE!" I laughed

"A Zoo?" "A ZOOOO!" I smiled "You like animals right?"  
"Not really"  
"Huh?! Why not? Their so fluffy and cute!" "Sir...We're birds" "not in this form!" I laughed while I pointed at my human form.

"I look like a normal human and so do you! So we'll be fine!"  
"So your saying I must act like something we're meant to hate?"  
"Just because we work for the hawk party doesn't mean we hate humans" "it does for me" "well you hate everything" I huffed.

"Not everything" Isa huffed back at me  
"Pff! Part from work, yeah" I sighed  
"I don't hate you" Isa mumbled but then he turned so he was facing away from me.  
"Anyways shall we go? I want this day to be over with so I can catch up on work" he mumbled.

"Haha! Don't turn when you blush Isa, its cute when you blush!" I laughed while he looked over his shoulder to me.  
"Blush like that in front of a girl and you win her heart for sure!" I smiled but he sighed  
"Yes sir..."

...(- because I am lazy this "..." means different times and activities :))...

"Isa! Isa! Isa look!" I laughed while he looked over to me but then he walked to me  
"I heard you the first time" he sighed  
"Look!" I smiled while I dragged him in front of me and pointed.

"Look a baby tiger! Isn't it cute?!" I laughed  
"Hmm"  
"What?"  
"It's normal for these animals to breed its natural for them and its the circle of life, sir...But it is a sight you don't see everyday" he mumbled while he got out his phone.

He took a picture of the baby tiger  
"Oh! Take one for me too! And send me it, my phone camera is broken" I smiled  
"Of course" he nodded while he took a picture again for me.

"Miru, Kaku can you see it to?" I asked  
"Merry Christmas (Yes)" they both smiled up at me  
"Good!" I laughed.

...

"Hey Isa!" I smiled while he was stood behind a fence while I was in a cage with penguins.  
"Isn't this neat?" I smiled while a penguin took a fish out of my hand  
"hey, why don't you try it?" I asked while smiling but he frowned at me.

"No, thank you...I rather not have my hands stink of fish" he mumbled "it's not very hygienic"  
"Pfff! Whatever! Hygiene is for loosers" I smiled  
"So that is the reason you hang your underwear everywhere is it?" he sighed  
"Now, now! I can't really do my washing a home can I? Not with being so busy" I smiled.

"You could"  
"I could yes...But then I be late for work...Then you be pissed...Then I be sad" I sighed  
"I don't like to see you angry, you don't suit it...Your face is too cute to ever pull an angry face" I smiled  
"Err" he sounded while he looked away from me so I kept feeding the penguins.

...

"Ahooo!" I howled loudly while the wolves in the enclosure in front of me followed my sound as they howled too.  
"This is amazing!" I laughed while I howled again however Isa stood next to me so I looked at him. I was ready for him to tell me to shut up but instead:

"AHooo!" he howled while the wolves howled louder  
"Oh wow!" he said while he leaned over the bars  
"Careful" I said  
"I know" he said.

I looked at him, he looked so interested and to be honest he looked like he actually enjoyed himself  
"Sir, look! they have pups!" he said while he nudged me and pointed  
"Over there look!" he smiled but I smiled

"YAY!" I sounded while I hugged him tightly  
"WH...What you doing?! Get off!"  
"I made Isa smile! I made Isa smile!" I laughed.

"Huh" he sounded while he kept still in my hold  
"You have indeed sir" he mumbled "I always had a interest in these creatures...Their so mysterious and just...Well just so graceful" he said while I let go off him and smiled.

"Plus their really good killers" "huh?" "They can take down double their size in their packs and just rip the meat like its nothing...Hardly any blood come out of the animal...I always wondered how they could tear flesh like that and don't spill much blood...Hmm" "Isa! Stop! Your freaking me out!" I said while I shook.

"Why? Hunting is a natural behaviour"  
"Yeah but...You didn't have to go in so much detail" I said but he rolled his eyes at me but then he smiled again.  
"Thank you"  
"Huh?"  
"I...I enjoyed this" he mumbled.

"I always wanted to see wolves closely but was too busy with work" he sighed  
"See! I always tell you, if your too busy with work. You won't have time for yourself!" I smiled  
"I shall remember to open a little time in my dairy for myself more" Isa said so I nodded.

"You do that! If you do that then maybe you will meet someone...Someone really nice and wonderful!" I smiled  
"but"  
"Huh? But what?" I smiled while he looked up to me and straight into my eyes.  
"What?" I smiled.  
"Nothing" he sighed "let's get some ice cream" he smiled  
"Oh! YES! I love to! Miru, Kaku come on!" I laughed while I walked forward while they ran beside me.

...Isa's Pov...

I sighed while I held my head...He's just a fool not to know what's in front of him. His head is too much in the clouds to notice my feelings...Not like I show them! I can't, he's married.

I sighed again

"But I've already met someone wonderful, sir...I don't want anyone else..."

...

I was sat beside Ryuuji while Miru and Kaku sat beside him on the other side. We all had ice creams in our hands  
"Sir"  
"yes" he smiled while he looked at me  
"Can we do this again some time?" I asked.

"Hmm...I don't know, maybe...I have to ask my wife first"  
"Of course" I sighed  
"but sure if she agrees...I mean I wouldn't mind taking her here too. She loves animals" he smiled.

I sighed while I looked away from him  
"Thanks again...I'm glad your forced me out" I smiled  
"Hehe...So your not going to report me for man napping you then?" He laughed

"No I...I let you off this time" I laughed  
"Ahh! Thank you!" he laughed "But I am glad you had a good day, Isa! I sure did!" Ryuuji said while he licked his ice cream.

I looked away while I hot shill went up my spine.

...

...Ryuuji's pov...

We were all in the car again as I was driving. Miru and Kaku were crashed out on the back seat sleeping while next to me Isa leaned on the window asleep to.  
"Huh, they're not used to day outs...Haha" I smiled but then I looked at the sleeping Isa.

"I'm glad he had a good day today...Maybe we should do this again but somewhere new. Maybe the fairground? We'll see!" I thought while smiling, I looked at the road again.

...Fin...


End file.
